Como Olvidar
by Adri Weasley
Summary: Mi primer fanfic y es con una canción muy romántica, Ron/Mione... dejenme r/r!!


COMO OLVIDAR  
  
Desde que te fuiste  
aqui la situación  
a cambiado para mal  
desde que te fuiste para estar con el  
se que sufres tu tambien  
  
  
Ron Weasley se encontraba sentado delante de una chimenea en la que crepitaba el fuego, él se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que había pasado hace tres meses... en todos los errores que él por idiota había cometido.  
  
Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían sido novios desde 6to curso en Hogwarts, Ron no había cambiado su naturaleza celosa, claro que Hermione era celosa, pero no tanto como Ron.  
  
Esa mañana Hermione había ido a probarse el vestido y luego de eso iba a dejar la invitación a su boda a Viktor Krum.  
-Querida ya se te hace tarde - le gritaba su madre a Hermione - Viktor es un hombre ocupado no lo olvides.  
-Esta bien mamá ya voy. - le grito Hermione bajando las escaleras, iba vestida con un vestido blanco con los tirantes por detrás del cuello, el vestido solo le llegaba hasta la rodilla.  
-Que tal estoy?  
-Magnífica hija... lamento no poder acompañarte, pero prometí a Sara ir hoy a mi sesión de maquillaje en el centro de belleza... pero mi yerno irá?  
-No mamá .- le dijo hermione mientras ordenaba su cartera - no irá pro que ya sabes lo celoso que es. se pondra celoso si ve a Viktor.. asi que... mamá si llama dile que fui a probarme el vestido nada más....  
-Pero querida no me parece buena idea qeu le ocultes que vas a ir a ver a Viktor.  
-No te preocupes lo entenderás - le dijo Hermione besando la frente de su madre, para luego salir por la puerta.  
-Nos vemos mas tarde.  
  
  
-Hola? - le respondio la voz de una mujer, sin duda alguna era su futura suegra.  
-Hola... habla Ron - contestó él.  
-Hola querido como has estado.  
- no muy bien... extraño a Hermione... por cierto donde esta?  
-Eh... ella fue a probarse el vestido sola yo no pude acompañarla... ya solo falta tres semanas para la ceremonia.  
- La mamá de Hermione siempre le recordaba la fecha de la ceremonia.  
-Oh y no le dijo donde iria despues?...  
-No, no ella no dijo nada - mintió al madre de Hermione insegura de lo que hacía.  
-Oh.... por que acabo de llamar a la modista y me dijo que Hermione no se apareció por ahí.-  
-Que.. qué!!!?-le contesto la mujer- bueno ella solo me dijo que iba ahí... pero talvez paso por unas cosas al supermercado.  
-si yo creo que es eso bueno si sabe algo me avisa?... teniamos algo planeado para hoy y bueno...  
-Yo te aviso querido de eso no lo dudes...  
-Si gracias.... bueno adios.  
-Adios.  
  
"Que raro" se dijo a si mismo Ron "Hermione nos avisaria cualquier cosa", Ron empezo a preocuparse y empezo a llamar a todos su conocidos, pero todos le decian que no la habian visto.  
Pero Hermione no podia comunicarse con nadie, por que el búlgaro le habia empezado a contar toda su vida... hasta que al fin Hermione miró el reloj que su novio, futuro esposo le habia regalado al cumplir un año de noviazgo, ya eran las doce de la noche... y habia que dado con Ron encontrarse a las 10 treinta para cenar en el departamento de él.  
-Oh Viktor, debi irme hace mas de dos horas, tenia que encontrame con Ron - decia muy sobresaltada Hermione.  
-Bueno pero puedes ir con polvos Flú - le ofrecio Viktor - o si quieres puedo acompañarte.  
-Eh.. no te ofendas, pero.. Ron es bastante celoso, sería mejor que llegue yo sola....  
-Pero si el problema es que Ron me vea, yo te acompaño y me despido de ti antes de llegar a su apartamento.  
Eh...- Hermione estaba insegura.  
-Entonces no hay problema yo te acompàño.  
Salieron de la casa, el cielo estaba gris y amenazaba una lluvia, no supieron como llegaron tan rapido, subieron las gradas del edificio y antes de llegar a la puerta del departamento de Ron, Hermione se despidió de Viktor.  
-Bueno gracias Viktor.. pero el camino de aqui hasta alla lo conozco muy bien   
-Bueno Hermione, sera mejor que me vaya... cuenta conmigo en la ceremonia - le decía agitando la mano y bajando las escaleras. Hermione respiró profundo y abrió al puerta del departamento, ya que ella tambien tenía la llave, entro lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, adentro todo estaba oscuro, solo una peqeuña lampara estaba encendida.  
-Buenas noches - dijo la voz de Ron detras de Hermione haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
-Ay Ron... me diste un gran susto...  
-O debería decir Buenos dias? - siguio hablando Ron mirnado su reloj pulsera con numeros fosforescentes, que indicaban que ya habia pasado la primera media hora del dia.  
-Ron disculpa, pero no pude llegar mas temprano.  
-La modista... supongo - decái Ron con miradas interrogantes y de incredulidad a Hermiomne.  
-Si Madame Charlotte tiene mucho trabajo y no pudo atenderme antes - dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse.  
-En serio?... que raro por que cuando llame me dijo que estaba libre toda la tarde y que no te habia visto.  
Hermione estaba nerviosa, sin duda habia llamado a todas partes y si le decia mas mentiras, las cosas empeorarían, pero por mas de que quería hablar no le salia nada de la garganta.  
-Supongo que Viktor Krum no tenia nada que ver... lo vi salir del edificio hace como cinco minutos... y no paraba de mirar hacia aqui... lo viste al subir?...  
-Ron escuchame - pidio Hermione nerviosa.  
-Pero por que el nerviosismo- decia Ron apretando lso dientes y mirando a Hermione con furia y tristeza.  
-Ron.. la verdad yo no fui a la modista ni a ningun centro comercial por que fui... a la casa de Viktor...  
Ron se quedó perplejo al escuchar la osadía de Hermione, no podia creer que era tan sínica.  
-Fui a invitarlo a nuestra boda... - continuo Hermione calmandose, pero no podia dejar de ver a Ron - ... el me aseguro que vendria.  
Ron no dijo nada y se fue a sentar en el sillon de la sala, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su novia.  
-Hemrione... esta noche era nuestra - le reclamo Ron.  
-Lo sé... pero  
-Pero decidiste perderla por Viktor... creo que te sigue importando mas que yo - Ron ya habia explotado de la furia, teníaa la voz temblorosa y llorosa, no queria pensar mas en lo que hubiera pasado entre SU Hermione y el idiota de Viktor...  
-pero, pero que dices Ron, tu sabes bien que eso no es cierto... y que tu me importas mas que nadie.  
-Ah... y que estuvieron haciendo todo el timepo... hablando? - le dijo Ron parandose y mirando burlonamente e incredulamente a la vez a Hermione.  
-Claro... qeu insinuas Ronald Weasley? - grito indignada Hermione con las manos en la cintura .- eres un imbecil y estupido celoso - y el dio un fuerte cachetazo en el rostro y ella empezo a llorar junto con la lluvia que caía.  
Un rayo surcó el cielo haciendo que desapàrezaca la luz, dejando a oscuras todo. Ron se quedó mudo y paralizado por lo que habia acabado de oir y sentir.  
  
-Eso crees que soy? - le dijo un lloroso Ron.  
-Si - le respondio Hermione entre sollozos.  
-Entonces no creo que sea para ti...  
-¡Que? - Hermione tratando de mirar a su novio, pero no podia verlo bien, solo la luz de la luna que entraba sigilosamente en la habitacion, alumbrando parte de su rostro que estaba triste, pero luego se contrajo y dio paso a la furia.  
-!!QUE VIKTOR KRUM ES EL INDICADO PARA TI!!!  
-Eres un maldito celoso Ronald Weasley... ¿por que dices esas cosas?...  
-Por que es la verdad, yo soy solo un imbecil, estupido, celoso... eso sin memcionar que mi sueldo es bajo comparado al del gran Vicky.  
Hermione le hubiera dado otro cachetazo, pero falló y tropezó con la alfombra y cayó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.... pero minutos despues se levanto del suelo y buscando a tientas su bolso empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Adonde vas? - le pregunto Ron sintiendo que Hermioone caminaba.  
-En busca de un lugar mejor - recibió como respsuesta Ron de una fría Hermione.  
-Claro, te vas con VIKTOR KRUM.... por que no me di cuenta... si eso es obv....  
-¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! - le grito Hermione haciendo que Ron deje de hablar - ERES UN INFELI9Z RONALD WEASLEY... OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO... Y YA NO NECESITO ESTO POR QUE YA NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO ¡¡ QUEDATELO!!!... TAL VEZ A TI TE SIRVA - le grito arrojando el anillo de compromiso al suelo - Y SI QUIERES SABER ALGO MAS... SÍ... ME IRE CON VIKTOR POR QUE EL NO ES UN CELOSO EMPEDERNIDO NI UN DESCONFIADO - luego salio del apartamento hecha una furia.  
Ron se habia quedado paralizado, solo habia sentido cuando el anillo lo golpeaba en el rostro... no creia lo que habia hecho... todo era su culpa, todo pro sus malditos celos, se arrodilló en el piso y con toda su furia golpeó el piso, y empezó a llorar, ya no la encontraría, por que despues de que Hermione habia cerrado la puerta habia escuchado un ¡PLIN!, que indicaba que Hermione habia desaparecido.  
  
TE MARCHASTE EN BUSCA DE UN LUGAR MEJOR  
QUE OPORTUNA DECISION  
TE MARCHASTE APENAS SIN MIRAR ATRAS  
VETE TU EN MI SITUACION.  
  
Ron no podia vivir en paz con todos esoS recuerdos en su mente él había vivido con Hermione antes de que rompieran con todo lo que habian luchado, por que aunque no lo parezca, las cosas a veces parecian ponerse en su contra, pero el habia afrontado todo con Hermione a su lado, todo con su apoyo.  
Se levantó del sillon y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle con su taza de cafe entre las manos, habia intentado encontrar a Hermione pero habia fallado, nadie parecia haberla visto, ni siquiera sus padres, sabían con exactitud donde estaba su hija, ya que cada dia dormia en un lugar distinto, muchas veces Ron queria ir a su encuentro, pero simplemente no podia.  
Veía la lluvia caer a traves del cristal de la ventana recordando cada uno de los recuerdos con Hermione, SU Hermione, la que siempre lo apoyaba claro que lo hacia cuando creia que Ron estaba en lo correcto, miro el cesto vacio del gato de Hermione.... Crookhanks, seguramnete se lo llevo cuando Ron no estaba en casa, recordó su tercer año en Hogwarts, mientras unsa lagrimas caian por su rostro.. recorrio la habitación con la mirada, Hermione la habia dado vida a ese lugar, recordó como cuando había llegado lo primero que hizo fue colgar cuadros por todo el departamento, decía que sin ellos el lugar se veia vacio.  
  
  
COMO OLVIDAR TUS OJOS  
SI ME MIRAN DESDE EL CUADRO  
QEU COLGASTE EN AL PARED  
  
COMO OLVIDAR TU NOMBRE  
SI LO LLEVO AQUI  
QUEMANDOME LA PIEL.  
  
El sonido de un cristal roto, sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos, habia soltado la taza de cafe, y se habia roto, esa taza era una de las ultimas que le quedaban, ya que los demas dias habia roto la mayor parte de las demas, cuando recordaba lo tonto que fue al no dejarla hablar y explicar todo lo que en realidad sucedió, pero ahora ella esta seguramente feliz con Viktor Krum, el no tenia duda alguna de que Hermione se habia ido a vivir con el.  
Seguramente ahora Krum era el punto de atencion de Hermione, seguramente ahora Hermione le servia el cafe especial que ella solia prepararle a Ron luego de un agotador dia de trabajo.. no podia estar tranquilo si extrañaba tanto a Hermione, cada uno de sus gestos, cuando leia, cuando le regañabam, cuando simplemente le decia "te amo".  
  
MIENTRAS LIMPIAS   
SUS TROFEOS DE QUIDDITCH  
Y LE PREPARAS UN CAFE  
MIENTRAS VE UN PARTIDO  
EN LA TELEVISION  
YO AQUI SOLO PIENSO EN TI.  
  
No podia creer que fuera feliz con el, con el idiota de Viktor Krum... el hombre que le habia quitado la vida y las esperanzas de vivir, seguramente el la llevaba a lugares caros a pasear o a cenar, cuanto odiaba a Viktor Krum, por su maldita culpa habia comenzado todo...  
  
TE HA LLEVADO A SITIOS CAROS  
A CENAR y HAS PAGADO TU MITAD  
MAS COMO SIMEPRE HAS DICHO  
EL POSTRE ES LO MEJOR  
Y NADIE LO HACE COMO YO.  
  
Ron se fue a la cama ya no soportaria estar mas tiempo ahi solo en el lugar que le traia recuerdos a Hermione, entro en la habitación aun se sentia el aroma del perfume de Hermione, ese perfume con el que despertaba todas las mañanas, se dirigio al baño y miro el mensaje que un dia antes de la pelea Hermione le habia dejado en el espejo, estaba escrito con lapiz labial:  
  
Querido Ron:  
Hoy debo ir a dormir a casa de mis padres para ir mañana con mi madre a medirme el vestido... pero mañana es la noche estare de vuelta, cuidate...   
Muchos besos.... Hermione.  
  
Pdt.: TE AMO.  
  
Y como despedida habia marcado sus perfectos labios con el lapiz labial que tanto le gustaba a Ron.  
  
COMO OLVIDAR TU CUERPO  
SI MI CAMA ES TAN FRIA  
DESDE QUE NO ESTAS AQUI  
  
COMO OLVIDAR TUS LABIOS  
SI MI ESPEJO ESTA MARCADO   
DE CARMIN  
COMO OLVIDAR TUS OJOS  
COMO OLVIDAR TU NOMBRE.  
  
"TE AMO"... Ron se mojaba el rostro mientras recordaba estas ultimas palabras del mensaje de hermione, volvió a leer el mensaje del espejo por enésima vez... que tal si eso no habia cambiado, que tal si seguia amandolo, que tal si ella tambien seguia pensando en el.  
  
Y AUNQUE NO PUEDA OLVIDARTE  
SE MUY BIEN TU TAMBIEN  
PIENSAS EN MI  
COMO OLVIDAR TUS OJOS  
SI ME MIRAN DESDE EL CUADRO  
QUE COLGASTE EN AL PARED  
COMO OLVIDAR TU NOMBRE SI LO LLEVO AQUI   
QUEMANDOME LA PIEL.  
  
Ron trataba de conocerse a si mismo por primera vez, que Hermione aun lo amaba... él conocia muy bien a Hermione y sabia que ella no habia sido sincera al decir que el era un celoso y desconfiado empedernido... bueno tal vez si fue un poco sincera, pero sabia que a Hermione le habia dolido pegarle y gritarle todas esa cosas feas.  
Miró hacia la tina y vió el gel y el shampoo de baño de hermione, los destapó y sintió su aroma, fue como tener a Hermione cerca nuevamente, tenerla junto a el y poder oler el aroma de su cabello y de su cuerpo.  
  
COMO OLVIDAR TUS MANOS  
COMO OLVIDAR TU PELO  
COMNO OLVIDAR TU CUERPO  
  
Ron salió del baño y fue a sentarse encima de la cama, sacó la cajita del anillo de compromiso y vió el anillo "ella habia dicho que tal vez esto me serviria" pensaba Ron en voz alta "pero no podría servirme, por que no podre encontrar a ninguna mujer con eso dedos perfectos".  
  
AUNQUE NO PUEDA  
OLVIDARTE SE MUY BIEN  
Y AUNQUE TE HAGAS  
LA IMPORTANTE YO SE QUE  
AUNQUE TRATES DE NEGARLO SE MUY BIEN  
QUE TU TAMBIEN PIENSAS EN MI.  
  
Ron sonrió el pensamiento que se le habia venido a la cabeza, tal vez era cierto, por alguna razón, él tenía esperanza en que fuera cierto... pensó en Hermione, pero con ese pensamiento ya no tuvo recuerdos que lo hundan en la nostalgia... cada recuerdo que llegaba a su memoria, ahora se volvia mas fuerte y grande su esperanza... creo que estuvo 3 horas pensando en eso, hasta que con una poequeña sonrisa en el rostro se proponía dormir, al pensar que Hermione aun lo amaba... pero a los instantes se borró al recordar que Hermione no estaba con el y que ella hubiera vuelto si de verdad lo amaba.  
  
REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEWS!!! YA LO CORREGÍ!!! 


End file.
